Walk With You: Naruhina month prompts
by theidealist21
Summary: A collection of stories I made for Naruhina Month. Enjoy!
1. New Beginnings

Author's Note: This is for Day 1 of Naruhina month with the theme of New Year, New Beginnings. Hope you have fun reading it! I would really appreciate it if you review. Happy Happy New Year! Cheers! :)

Naruto is not mine.

* * *

11:45 PM. December 31.

"You're not going out to celebrate the New Year?" Ino, her co-worker at the coffee shop folded her apron and handed the keys to Hinata. It was just the two of them at the moment. Business is quite slow at this time of the year because people normally gather at the town square of clubs every New Year's eve.

"I'll pass. Besides, who will take care of this place?"

"Well…we have Kiba. I bet he'll jump at every opportunity to help you out." Hinata just smiled in response to Ino's teasing. It was already common knowledge between the employees that Kiba has the hots for their timid co-worker but Hinata has made it clear that she only sees him as her friend.

"You know, you really should go out more often. Make new friends! Date someone! Do something adventurous!" Ino clasped her hands and looked at her seriously, "I know someone you might like. Promise me you'll have a date with him at least once."

Before she can reply, the bell rang, indicating someone entering the shop. Hinata faced the newcomer while Ino waved her goodbye.

11:50 PM

Now that it was just the two of them, Hinata managed to look at her customer closely. It was a tall man with blond hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"Good evening. What can I get for you?"

"Good evening. I'll have one chocolate chip frappuccino."

"One chocolate chip frappuccino for…?"

"Lord Voldemort." Hinata looked at him, wondering if he was serious or not. Well, of course he wasn't. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he handed his payment. "Naruto."

She chuckled and took his payment. Naruto went to his seat while she started working on his drink. His gaze was making her feel very conscious of what she's doing.

11:55 PM

After she finished his drink, she decided to bring it herself to Naruto.

"One chocolate chip frappuccino for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." she said and put the cup in his table. Upon hearing what she called him, his lively laugh filled the entire room.

"That's a good one!" he said, wiping his tears.

"Thanks." they continued smiling at each other until Hinata cleared her throat. "Uhm. If you need anything I'll be at the counter."

"Do you want to sit with me?" he said all of a sudden. Hinata blinked a few times and stared at him. Why is her heart beating so fast? It was normal for some of her late night customers to converse with her. There's nothing wrong with it.

He must've mistook her silence as confusion as he started talking again. "I mean, if it's okay with you. It just kind of feels lonely to be alone on a New Year's eve and I thought that you might feel the same thing so maybe we could have a chat or something to-"

"Okay." Hinata felt her cheeks blush when he smiled at her. It was like she gave him the best present he's ever received. She sat at the chair facing him and for the first time in the day, she was able to relax.

"5…4…3…" the hosts of the party outside started the countdown and the two of them looked outside the window to watch. "2…1…"

"Happy New Year!" they greeted each other at the same time.

_Happy New Year indeed. _Hinata thought at she listened to her new friend's stories.


	2. Cooking

**Author's Note:** Written for day 2 of Naruhina Month (Theme: Cooking). This was not supposed to be this long but it has to be done. I hope you enjoy this one. I would also really appreciate it if you review. :)

Naruto is not mine.

* * *

"Yuki-san, what's the schedule for today?" Naruto asked loudly so that his assistant can hear him from the outside of his office. He sat back at his chair and looked at the ceiling. Nobody said that being a Hokage can be this boring. Stacks of paperwork to be accomplished plagued his table and it felt like they just kept on multiplying. It was too much for Konoha's number one hyper-active ninja.

"You don't have much schedule for today, Hokage-sama. All you need to do is to finish those paperworks," Naruto grumbled while his assistant continued (she was trained properly by Shizune) "and attend the party at the orphanage at 6pm."

Naruto thanked his assistant and buried his face at the table. He knows he cannot just jump out of the window because someone from the ANBU is guarding it (order from Tsunade). There's no way out other than to finish his paperwork. Knowing this, Naruto steeled himself, mustered a lifetime worth of concentration and started working again.

It was two hours after that Naruto was able to finish his task, giving him four hours till the party. He decided to take a stroll around the village since he doesn't have anything to do before for it. The marketplace was teeming with people. Unlike when he was little, the shop owners welcomed him with warmth whenever he visits them and some even gives him gifts.

He was looking at the fruits being sold when he saw a familiar face. She must've felt his gaze towards her and looked at his direction. Naruto smiled immediately at the sight of Hinata and walked over to where she is.

"Hi Hinata!"

"Hello Naruto. Doing your usual rounds?" Hinata adjusted the bags that she's carrying.

"Well, you can say that." Upon seeing the number of bags she's carrying Naruto moved to help her carry them. He was surprised at how heavy they were. What's in these? Metal scraps? "Are you having a party or something?"

"Well, you can say that." She just said and continued looking through the vegetables, ignoring the teasing stares the people around them are giving. It was apparent to the villagers the growing friendship between the two, not to mention the glowing aura Naruto wears whenever Hinata is within the 100 meter radius.

After completing her list, Hinata motioned to get the bags back from Naruto but the latter did not budge and instead, headed out towards the direction of her apartment.

"Naruto-kun, not that way." Hinata called out. He turned and looked at her with confusion. She just turned her back as a reply. Shortly after, he was walking beside her. If an outsider sees them right now, they might think that they're a couple. Hinata slapped her cheeks when she felt herself blush at the thought.

_Stop it Hinata! _Naruto looked at her, amusement in his eyes. 

"Are you alright?"

"I...ahm..." Hinata cleared her throat, "Yes. I'm perfectly alright."

Naruto chuckled. "So...where are we goin'?"

"The orphanage." She responded matter of factly.

"Are you working there now?" It was winter break at the academy so Naruto knows that she doesn't have anything to do during the holidays.

"Not really. I just volunteered to cook for the kids today."

"Ohh... So that explains the shitload of stuff that you bought today."

"You better not speak like that in front of the children." she chuckled. Naruto grinned at her and started humming.

"Hyuuga-san!" Hinata heard someone call her. It was the head warden of the orphanage, Aiko-san. The old woman let out a gasp when she sees the Hokage walking with her. "Hokage-sama! You're early."

"Early?" Hinata and Naruto inquired at the same time.

"Well, you're scheduled to arrive at six." Naruto's eyebrows wrinkled as he racked his brain for his schedule.

"Oh, I remember now!" he grinned at the old lady, "let's just say I decided to arrive early and help out."

"Help out? What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Aiko-san looked at him with curious eyes. It has been a while since he's seen the Hokage this close. He really does look like his father, she thought.

"I'm gonna help Hinata here to cook for the kids!" He proudly said and walked towards the doors leaving the two ladies regarded him with amusement in their eyes.

"Okay, when did you learn how to cook?" Hinata asked when she arrived at the kitchen and saw him taking out the groceries.

"I didn't. But I still intend to help you out." He looked at the table full of cooking ingredients. "So...what are we going to do?"

Hinata smiled and took two aprons from the cabinet, throwing him one.

Naruto was taken aback when Hinata started firing him orders and asked him to hand over the leek (which he couldn't identify). He just stared at her while she continued working. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at this woman. She's beautiful, brave, intelligent, kind...she might be the closest thing to perfection. He was woken up from his reverie when Hinata's hand brushed against his while reaching for the leek (oh so _that's_ what it's called!)

They finished preparing the ramen an hour later. Just when he thought he was finished, Hinata took out an egg carton and other things he don't know.

"Oh, we don't have flour anymore." Hinata said to herself. Before she moves to get some at the orphanage's storage room, she hears Naruto volunteering.

"I'll get it!"

"Uhm... okay. It's in the storage room at the left."

Naruto was walking down the hallway towards the storage room when he noticed a group of children gathering around at something. He was about to quietly approach the group to see what they're up to but before he can do it, he jumped in surprise when he felt someone touch his arm. The kids whirled around to see who was spying on them and quickly hid the something upon seeing their visitors.

"Onee-san!" A little girl ran towards Hinata who caught her with open arms and picked her up. The rest of the children caught up and hugged her.

Naruto, recovering from his surprise, looked at Hinata with adoration. He has never seen her interact with kids before so he was a bit taken aback. The kids clearly love her. She would be a great mother someday, he thought.

"Are you onee-san's boyfriend?"

Naruto was left dumbfounded at the little girl's question. He felt his cheeks burn and so did Hinata. The both of them was looking everywhere but each other.

"Uhm...t-that's-"

"That's impossible!"

"Why?" Asked the little girl. Naruto was wondering the same thing.

"Because they're not holding hands!"

"And they're not kissing!"

"How do you know if they're kissing or not?"

"Don't couples always hold hands whenever they're together?"

"But-"

"Okay kids, who wants to bake cookies?" Hinata interjected before she passes out of humiliation. Just imagining what they're saying makes her want to pass out. Good thing these kids' attention is short. The kids ran towards the kitchen, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone in the room.

"Uhm..." Hinata started but she doesn't really know what to say.

"I-I'll get the flour." Naruto left the room while Hinata went back to the kitchen. Few moments after, Naruto appeared carrying a bag of flour.

"Where do I put this?" Hinata almost dropped the silver bowl when a tank top wearing Naruto appeared before her eyes. His chest,

"Hinata?" Naruto was doing his best not to smile at the girl's obvious ogling. Despite being imprisoned in his office, doing paperwork, he still manages to get some time to train. Hinata checking him out was a definite boost for his ego.

"Uhm... just put it there." She said and immediately turned back. Naruto took out his kunai to open up the bag. In a moment of mischief, he scooped up some of it in his hand and quietly approached Hinata, who was now busy melting the chocolate. He immediately made a sign to the children to stay quiet, eliciting some giggles.

"What's fun–" Naruto wiped some flour at Hinata's cheeks as soon as she turned. Naruto backed up when he saw a mysterious glint in her eyes. Hinata motioned towards the bag, scooped up some flour and ran after Naruto. The children looked at each other and also gathered flour with their own little hands. The kitchen turned into a battlefield as they all went for each other, covering the whole room with flour.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Aiko-san but I can't seem to locate Hokage-sama. I'm really really sorry!" Yuki started as soon as she arrived at the orphanage. She has been looking for Naruto and after an hour with still no sign of him at the Hokage tower, she decided to go to the orphanage herself and inform the orphanage.

"You don't have to worry Yuki-san. He's already here."

Before she could ask what the old lady means, they heard a loud crash inside. The two ladies looked at each other and both ran towards where the sound came from.

As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, they were greeted by the loud laughter coming from the flour covered people. Naruto was on the floor with a silver bowl in his head. The children flocked around him, laughing. Hinata was at the counter trying to clean up but failing.


	3. Untouched Ramen

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I am so glad you liked them. :) Here's the next one. Enjoy and again, please review. :D **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

Naruhina Day 4: Holding Hands

* * *

"This is really great, Naruto." Hinata looked at the dinner table. It was littered with red roses and little candles. She giggled when she saw two ramen take-outs from Ichiraku instead of plates.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and turned to her. "Happy Birthday!"

She smiled and caressed his cheeks. Hinata was speechless. She didn't really expect anything from him since they were both too busy with their individual missions. There's still so much to accomplish three years after the great shinobi war. They just didn't have much time to be with each other and just be like a normal couple.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun," she breathed. Hinata pressed her lips against his. She was about to end the kiss when Naruto suddenly grabbed her nape and sucked on her lower lip. She linked her arms around his neck while he slid his other hand at the curve of her hips. Hinata moaned through his kisses as he roamed his hands all over her body.

She closed her eyes as her forehead touched his when their lips finally separated. Naruto brought his hands to her cheeks and caressed them and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and leaned her cheek against his hand. They stayed still for almost an eternity with Naruto holding her and Hinata savoring his touch.

A few moments later, Naruto smiled at her with mischief, intertwined their fingers, and guided her into the bedroom.

Needless to say they did not eat the ramen that night.


	4. Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:** I actually wrote the part where childbirth but then I found out babies don't really laugh only days after being born. This one didn't turn out to be what I wanted and very short but I still hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

Naruhina Day 5: Laughter

* * *

It's already been 3 months since the birth of their daughter. Naruto and Hinata was having a bit of a hard time adjusting to their new environment. Hinata took a leave from her duties to take care of their daughter while Naruto sends his clones to help her out since he cannot put aside his Hokage duties.

One night, the couple received a pleasant surprise from their daughter.

"Hinata?"

"Shhh…"

Naruto found his wife sitting at the loveseat, cradling their daughter who is sound asleep. He sat beside her and put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while until they heard a giggle.

"Did she just—?" Naruto looked at his daughter in amazement. He has been trying to make her laugh since forever but all he received was a small smile.

"I think she's dreaming about something," Hinata looked at him and smiled, "Maybe it's about her father's funny faces."

Naruto grinned and tightened his arms around his wife as she leaned on him.

"Well, she better be," he said.


	5. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, I'm late! But I finally did it! Thank you for your comments!

I did a lot of research for this one and I had so much fun because I love learning about these kinds of things. If you want to know more about the types of kimonos that I've mentioned, you can easily search them on google (or you can check out my day 7 tumblr post where I attached a link. My username there is giyongchi). Basically, I just want you to see how these kimonos look not just because it will help you visualize but also they're so beautiful.

Also, please review! I would really appreciate it! (I really need to improve on my writing)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

Naruhina Month Day 7: Haiku or Traditional Japanese style clothes

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke who was now standing in the doorway. He is wearing a dark blue _omeshi_ with the Uchiha family crest at the back. There was a glint of amusement in his eyes that made Naruto grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto stood up and straightened out his black _monstuki_. His hand rested on one of his family crests embroidered in his clothes.

_Mom, Dad, I really wish you are with me right now._ He thought

"Do you really plan on being late for your own wedding, Hokage-sama?" Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder and finally exited the room. The two of them silently walked towards the place where his family and friends will gather for the procession.

"You're surprisingly quiet today. Got the cold feet?"

"And you're surprisingly talkative." Naruto retorted before sighing. "I just can't believe it, you know? Me finally getting married to the woman I love. I'm going to have a family of my own."

Sasuke remained silent, something that Naruto appreciates. He needed the time to collect his thoughts. He was calm on the outside but in reality, he was screaming. He was excited and scared at the same time. Excited that he'll be married to a wonderful person, nervous because he doesn't know how it is to have a family.

It's not that he doesn't see his friends as his family but it's different with having a real one. A family with a father, a mother, and a child. O dear, a child. He doesn't know how to raise one. What if he can't raise his own children properly? Will he have time to see his children grow when he's so busy being a hokage? Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit—

"What happened to your face?" Naruto was pulled out from his inner panic when Tsunade appeared before him.

"What?"

"You look like someone punched you in the face."

Before Naruto can respond, a distressed looking Kiba approached him. Naruto felt his stomach drop. Kiba was supposed to arrive together with the Hyuuga clan but the others were nowhere in sight.

"Naruto...Hinata...she...she..."

"W-What happened?" Naruto swear he could've killed Kiba right then and there when he laughed.

"She looks beautiful!" he shouted as he ran away from them, leaving Tsunade laughing her heart out and Sasuke stopping Naruto from chasing him.

Naruto muttered, "Asshole."

"Let's go!" Tsunade slapped his back and walked towards Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan who just arrived.

"I'm going to look for the others," said Sasuke. Naruto was left behind, trying his best to calm down.

Few minutes after, Sasuke came back with their friends and chatted with him. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were wearing _furisode_ while Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Lee wore their black kimonos with their family crests. Gaara, who was wearing monstuki was also present.

They all fell silent when Hiashi approached him together with Hanabi who was wearing an irotomesode with five Hyuuga family crests in it. Naruto bowed at them as a greeting.

"Take care of her," was the only thing the Hyuuga clan leader said before taking his place behind him. Their friends also took their places as they saw Tsunade arrive together with Hinata.

Naruto almost forgot he can breathe when he saw her walking towards him. Hinata was wearing a very beautiful dark red _uchikake_ embroidered with cranes on top of her white _kakeshita_ and on her head was a _tsunokakushi_. Time slowed down when their eyes met. She gave him her most beautiful smile while Naruto was glued to his place.

He cannot believe how lucky he was. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He cannot believe someone like Hinata exists. Someone who cared for him from the very start; someone who didn't leave him behind; someone who loved him despite of his shortcomings; someone he would risk his life for.

Hinata.

"Hi," said Hinata as she stood in front of him, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hi," replied Naruto and took Hinata's hand intertwined with his, "I love you."

* * *

Notes (but seriously look it up. goregeous.):

omeshi - highest class kimono in woven kimono. Since woven kimono is considered casual, it becomes semi-formal when you put a family crest at the back.

(black) monstuki - most formal kimono for men. It's worn with Haori (jacket of Kimono) and Hakama (a long pleated skirt/pants worn over kimono). It has 5 family crest, and its material is the highest class silk called "Habutae".

furisode - formal kimono with long sleeves. It's worn by young and unmarried women on formal parties or ceremonies, like marriage ceremonies, coming-of-age ceremonies or graduation ceremonies.

uchikake - highly formal kimono worn only by a bride (like a coat)

kakeshita - elaborate type of furisode which is worn under an uchikake

tsunokakushi - a traditional wedding headgear. It is traditionally worn by the bride to veil her "horns of jealousy"

Sources:

, , and Wikipedia


	6. For You

**Author's Note:** I'm late! Sorry about that! I'll try my hardest to catch up. You know the drill. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

Naruhina Month Day 8: Gardening and Flower Pressing

* * *

Forty years of marriage. Three children. Two boys and one girl. Five grandchildren.

Life was not easy for the Uzumaki household but it was perfect for them. The children adored their mother and idolized their father. She was strict but loving. She taught them to be humble, to be kind, to be helpful to others. Their father thought them to be brave, to be adventurous, to be strong. They were the very example of a perfect family.

But as we all know, all things must come to an end. Naruto, their Hokage, has now joined his loving wife in heaven, leaving their children-who are now ninjas in their own right-to continue their legacy.

The youngest-'princess' as what her father calls her-was suffering from bouts of nostalgia. During these times, she goes back to their old house, where the young Naruto and Hinata started their own family.

She walked towards her favorite place, her mother's closet. It was filled with beautiful clothes when her mother was still alive. Now, there were only boxes filled with unknown memories. She put one box on the floor and opened it. On the very top of the pile was her mother's dusty scrapbook. She has never seen it's contents but she would always remember her mother's smile while she was looking through it.

"I'll just take a peek, mom." she whispered and opened the book. There was a pressed blue periwinkle attached to the page. She read her mother's beautiful handwriting.

_I never knew Naruto-kun loves gardening. I saw him tending to the flowers near the academy. He looked really happy. I finally gathered up my courage and went to him to help. He gave me this flower as a thank you gift. _

She continued turning the pages, randomly reading the passages.

White Camellia.

_Naruto-kun asked me if I wanted to come with him to the village flower garden. As I do not have a training that day, I accepted. We met Ino-san and Chouji-kun on the way there and asked if they would also like to come. They seem to be on a date but accepted our offer. We spent an hour there. Before leaving, Naruto gave me this white camellia. Ino nudged and winked at me. I have no idea why she did that, really. Am I missing something?_

Forget-me-not

_It's been a while since I've tended to the gardens at home. Taking a rest from my solo mission, I went to the backyard where I saw father. It's been a while since I've seen him because it took me 3 months to complete my mission. I was completely surprised when he asked if I would like to drink tea and chat with him. I will never forget this moment._

Cedar leaf.

_Today, I went with Tsunade-sama to send off Naruto to his solo mission. Before leaving, he gave me this cedar leaf. As I was walking home, I got too careless and bumped into into. When she found out that it was Naruto who gave me the leaf, she laughed out loud and walked away. The day after, she gave me a book on the meanings behind flowers. It looks interesting. _

Gardenia.

_Naruto is the new hokage. He looked ecstatic today. I am so happy for him! After the celebration, I went to the park to rest. It was a wonderful night. The party was great. Kiba and Lee was rowdy but it was still fun. I'm sure everybody had a great time. Naruto especially. Speaking of Naruto, he sat with me at the park tonight. I was surprised when a bunch of gardenias suddenly appeared in front of me. He was really sweet. I had a great time talking with him today too. He walked me home too. After saying our goodbyes, I immediately looked through the book that Ino gave me ages ago. Gardenia. Secret Admiration._

Daffodil.

_He invited me to go out and gave me daffodils today. I cannot believe it. Am I dreaming?_

Tulip

_He proposed to me today. He filled the whole training ground with tulips. I'm getting married. I'm getting married._

Bird of Paradise

_After learning about my first pregnancy, Naruto bought these flowers. Our third one is well on the way and Naruto filled the whole living room with this. I know he means well but I am quite annoyed at the amount of them in the room. I better tell him. _

Cosmos

_I feel at peace now. I saw this flower blooming in the garden today. Naruto must've continued taking care of the garden after my hospitalization. I've been nostalgic these days too. I believe I've done everything I could now. I am so proud of my children. They've come a long way just like their father. I love you all. See you in heaven._

A scrawly handwriting replaced her mother's in last page of the book. She recognized it to be her father's. She ran her hand at the blotchy ink. It was evident that her father was crying when he wrote it. A cypress and cyclamen was attached to the page.

_I miss you, my love._

* * *

**Note:**

**I'm sorry there's not much gardening here. :P**

Blue Periwinkle - Beginning of friendship

White Camellia - Adorable, Lovable

Forget-me-not - memories

cedar leaf - think of me

Gardenia- secret admiration

Daffodil - please love me

Tulip - declaration of love

Bird of paradise - festivity celebration

Cosmos - peaceful

Cypress - mourning, despair


	7. Sleeping at the Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

Naruhina Month Day 10: Sleeping

* * *

Hinata can't sleep. She just got back from an S rank mission when she found out from Sasuke (now a member of the ANBU) that her husband Naruto was rushed to the hospital. Without even bothering to go home to change, she immediately made her way towards where he is.

"What happened to you Hinata?" Sakura held her shoulders and examined her the minute Hinata stepped inside the hospital. She must've looked awful. On the way back, she encountered an enemy who she thought she had already taken care of. It took her almost half an hour to kill him.

"I-I'm fine Sakura-chan. I just back from the mission. Where is Naruto?"

Hinata felt her heart drop when Sakura heaved a sigh and said, "Follow me."

Sakura led them to a private room. Hinata nodded to the ANBU who was guarding the door before entering. In there, she saw Naruto tossing and turning. As soon as he sees her, he started trying to remove the wires connected to his body, only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Will you stop that!" Naruto almost fell off his bed when Sakura hit him.

"You're not allowed to hit the Hokage!"

"Well I just did and I will continue doing it unless you stay still!"

"Hinata-chan…"

She stayed by his side looked at him intently. There seems to be nothing wrong with him other than the growing bump on his forehead from Sakura's manhandling.

"I don't get it," she started, "You look perfectly fine."

"His secretary saw him writhing in pain in his office," Sakura stated while she puts back the wires, "He tried to shrug it off but when he almost dropped dead from stomach pains during a meeting, they decided to bring him here immediately."

"D-Dropped dead?" Naruto took his wife's trembling hand.

"Don't worry! I'm already fine!" He assured her but she caught him wincing every now and then. "It's just a stomach ache. That's all!"

"We're already looking into it," said Sakura. She understood Hinata's worries. Being away from someone you love for 3 months and finding our he's in the hospital the minute you come back is hard. "We already ran some tests and the ANBU are also looking into your house to see if there's something suspicious."

"Suspicious? You mean…" Hinata's face became dark.

"We cannot ignore the possibility of planned assassination," Sakura answered, "especially when there are a lot of people who wants to bring Konoha down."

"That's impossible! I don't even have missions anymore," Naruto pouted, "All I do these days is to stay at the office and do boring paperworks then go back home. I've never encountered even one suspicious person!"

Hinata sighed and accompanied Sakura to the door. "Please keep me updated Sakura-chan. And I will also be glad to help in the investigation."

Sakura nodded, "Don't worry Hinata. Shikamaru's already onto it. For now, just let him rest. I'll be back tomorrow when the results are out." She stepped back and looked at the disheveled woman in front of her. "You take a rest too, okay?"

"How was your mission?" Naruto asked her when she came back to his side. He took her hand and squeezed it. Hinata looked at him and smiled. No matter how long it has been, she still cannot believe that Naruto loved her back. She didn't doubt the love in his eyes whenever he tells her that he loves her. She didn't doubt him when he said he wanted to be with her forever. She cannot believe her fortune.

Naruto listened as she recounted her entire mission while brushing his messy hair. Despite being loudmouthed, Naruto knew how to listened and is good at it too.

"You must be very tired," he said and scooted, "Here, stay with me."

Hinata accepted his offer and laid beside him. They were now facing each other. Naruto embraced her and rested his chin on top of her head. Hinata put her hands on his chest and breathed his scent. They stayed like that for a moment until Naruto fell asleep.

Hinata moved to look at his sleeping face. His mouth was slightly opened. Her hand moved to trace his jaw, and finally resting on his cheeks. She closed her eyes, his face still visible in her mind as she finally succumbed to fatigue.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura winced at Hinata's steely voice. The results of the lab tests and investigation were finally out. Sakura and Shikamaru paid the Hokage a visit in his room to deliver the news.

"Sadly, no. Our all mighty Hokage-sama was almost killed by his stupidity and laziness," Shikamaru, the head of the investigation team sighed and walked towards the door. "If only he cleaned his own kitchen and did not eat spoiled food, this wouldn't even happen and spare us from this troublesome stuff."

There was a moment of silence after Sakura and Shikamaru exited the room and for once, Naruto didn't want to be alone in the room with his wife who was now giving him a death glare.


	8. Winter Wonderland

A/N: *sweats profusely* Here's Day 11 of Naruhina! Laziness and Responsibilities is a bad combination. *hides*

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Naruhina Day 11: Winter Wonderland

* * *

Hinata was too engrossed in her reading to notice the time. She was spending her precious time working on her clan's affairs to even bother. It has been two years since she became the clan head. At the age of 25, she is by far the youngest clan head in the history of Hyuuga and because of this, she has to continually prove to the elders that she is worthy of the title.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing her headache to go away. It has always been like this as the year nears its close. Business plans, financial reports, and all kinds of other proposals has been at her desk, waiting for her to read them and decide on the appropriate action. How her father was able to accomplish this was beyond her.

A thud distracted her from her thoughts. Too tired to use her Byakugan, she just ignored it and continued reading. It must be some animal or something.

But the noise didn't stop. A bit annoyed at the disturbance, she put on her jacket and opened her windows to see what's preventing her to have a quiet evening.

Due to the long hours of working, her eyesight was not at her best so she has to squint in order to see the figure several meters away from her. It was bending forward, and seem to be making a small ball made of snow. It straightened, and was about to throw it at her direction when she spoke in hushed tones, hoping he heard her.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hina-"

"Shhh! Do you plan on waking up the others?"

"No, not really." Naruto started walking towards her and stopped just in front of her window. She can clearly see his face now.

"How did you get here?" she asked. Even though he is the Hokage, he's still not allowed to go inside the Hyuuga compound without permission. She looked at her wall clock. 11:45pm

"I…walked?" Hinata rolled her eyes when he showed her his mischievous grin. He must've escaped the guards. Again.

"Well then, why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?"

"At this hour?" she tried acting cool but she knows she's already blushing. He will always have this effect on her no matter how long they've been together.

"Well, I haven't seen you for a very long time!"

"We saw each other this afternoon," she said, trying hard not to smile (and failing).

"As I said, I haven't seen you for a very long time," he said and offered his hand. Hinata looked at him, confused. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked but took his hand anyway. Besides, she misses him too. Their alone time has significantly decreased since he became the Hokage and she, the clan leader so they've been doing their best to make the most out of their free time.

"It's a secret." He put his hands on her hips and helped her get down. She can't help but blush when she realized how close they are. He chuckled and kissed her nose before putting her down.

"Your hands are cold," Hinata said softly as they walked in the streets, hand in hand. "How long have you been outside?"

"Just a few minutes, don't worry," he said and squeezed her hands.

But she was worrying. It was stated that tonight is going to be particularly cold. She wanted to scold him for not wearing his mitts but decided against it. Instead, she stopped walking, cupped his hands and blew in them. After a few moments, they continued walking, hand still linked together.

After a few minutes of walking, Hinata finally noticed that they were walking towards the Academy.

"What are we doing here?"

Naruto just smiled at her and made her sit in the swing where he used to sit when he was shunned by the villagers.

"Wait here," he said and ran towards the school entrance.

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed the cold air. She let out a small squeal when the lanterns surrounding the the playground went on. She stood up when she saw Naruto running towards her. He stopped several meters away from her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded as she looked at her surroundings. They were surrounded by snow made whiter by the lanterns around them.

"Ever since I was young, I wanted someone to love me," Naruto started walking slowly towards her. Hinata blushed under his gaze. "I did all my best for someone to notice me, for someone to recognize me as Naruto and not as someone who is the carrier of the kyuubi. For a long time, I thought no one loved me. For a long time, I thought no one was willing to die for me."

Hinata leaned into his hands as he caressed her cheeks. "And then you came," he said and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then finally, her lips.

"I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve someone like you," he whispered, their foreheads still touching. She closed her eyes as she felt her warm breath.

They stayed like that for a few moments, savoring each other's presence. Naruto held her hand to his chest.

"You're the only one who can make my heart beat like this," he smiled and held her chin up so that their eyes can meet. She almost cried when she saw the love in his eyes.

Then he did something unexpected, he slowly knelt in front of her, not breaking their eye contact. He flashed her his beautiful smile while her eyes widen. She nearly fainted as he took out a ring and held it in front of her.

"Will you marry—oof!" The two of them went rolling in the snow as Hinata tackled him.

"Yes," she was now crying on top of him, "a thousand times yes!"

He laughed and rolled over so that Hinata was now lying in the snow, with him at the top. He slowly dipped his head and kissed her passionately.

"Also," he said as they paused to catch their breaths, "Happy Birthday."


	9. By Your Side

A/N: I am so late. Forgive me. I just have so much on my hands these days (and maybe until March :( ) but yeah! First time to do Gender Bend and it's so haaaaard. /3 Please please review! :)

Thank you so much for those who gave reviews to the previews chapters. I really really really appreciate it! 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. :D

Day 13 of Naruhina Month : Gender Bend

* * *

"Hey Hina-kun! Did you know that Naruko finally confessed to Haruno-kun?"

"H-hai. I heard about it from Yamanaka-kun."

"So…"

"So…?"

"Aren't you going to comfort her? I heard she was acting normal after her rejection but I'm sure she's just hiding the fact that she's upset."

_I know_, Hinata wanted to say but he just remained quiet.

—-

"I wonder where she is…" Hinata muttered to himself as he looked around the cafeteria. Naruko usually hangs around with Saku and Sasuko during their free time but they're all nowhere to be found.

After searching in vain, he decided to go to the rooftop.

He was stopped in his tracks when he saw Naruko sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, eyes closed. She seemed to be in deep thoughts that when Hinata called her, she didn't respond. When he was about to turn around to leave, Naruko suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hina-kun!" she motioned him to sit with her. Naruko was wearing those kind of smile again. The one that doesn't seem genuine because her eyes looked so sad.

"How are you Naruko-san?" he said as he sat beside her.

"I'm…" she cleared her throat and forced a smile "I'm alright!"

Hinata sighed and looked at his friend. It pains him to see her sad. He had always been supporting her from the sides and admired her for her hard work. Not all people like her because of her mischievous attitude but what endeared her most to him was that she never gives up. Now looking at her like this, pretending to be happy even though she's hurting, he just wanted to make everything alright for her.

"I don't believe you."

Hinata jolted when Naruko started to laugh loudly but tears slowly trailed her cheeks. He opened gathered her into his arms and just let her cry.

* * *

**Note:** At one point I just got so confused at the genders okay. Huhu. I'm so sorry.

And omg the names. Hahaha/3

Saku (courtesy of an-evil-eye 3 )- Sakura

Sasuko - Sasuke


	10. Other Half

A/N: Yes I'm uploading two chapters today (because it's valentine's day not really lol). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Day 14 of Naruhina Month : Yin Yang

* * *

"Hey! Did you see Hokage-sama got beaten up by Tsunade-sama? yesterday?"

It was break time for the students of the Academy. As usual, the hot topic for today was the Hokage's (mis)adventures. This certain hyperactive ninja has been missing from the Hokage tower only to be found by Tsunade on his old apartment, sleeping away. His beating up was quite a spectacle with the villagers. Some even bet on when's the Hokage going to pass out from Tsunade's blows.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone can handle Hokage-sama. Yes, he's super strong and funny but sometimes it's too much. Even Shika-sensei get's tired of him!"

"And Sakura-sensei always loses her temper with him."

"Not to mention Tsunade-sama too!"

"I wonder how he takes Sakura-sensei and Tsunade-sama's blows! They're super strong!"

"Well, Hokage-sama is strong too!"

The children just nodded in agreement and continued chatting. The village has been very lively ever since Naruto became the Hokage. It was known fact that he has a habit of hiding to avoid doing paperwork, much to the chagrin of his secretary. In just a span of 2 months, 5 secretaries has already given up on him, so Tsunade has been in a very bad mood and of course, it's all taken out on the poor Hokage.

They all went back to their seats as Shikamaru, their sensei entered the room, signalling the end of their break.

"Sensei! Sensei! Is the Hokage okay?"

"Yeah yeah. He's used to it already. Now what are we going to do today…"

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the student raising his hand.

"Yes?" Why do these children have so much energy?

"Who's the new secretary?"

"What are you having a bet or something?"

"…kinda…?"

Shikamaru smiled. This is the third group of people he encountered that were betting on who will be Naruto's new victim secretary.

"What do you think are the qualities that his secretary should have?" he asked. Might as well humor them. Besides, he's not in the mood to teach today.

"Well, since Hokage-sama is super duper hyperactive, maybe he needs someone to calm him down?" guessed one student.

"Oh and he's quite loud too!" The whole class laughed. "So maybe someone kinda quiet so that he'll be shy to talk loudly?"

"But she has to be strong too! So that she can catch up with Hokage-sama in case he escape again!"

"Like Yin and Yang!" exclaimed the little girl at the back. "Hokage-sama is very loud, kinda aggressive, and very active. So he needs someone to calm him down, someone who could tone him down in a good way. Someone who complements him!"

"Hmm. Good observation," Shikamaru remarked, "so, who do you have in mind?"

The whole class was silent for a moment, thinking of someone who fits the criteria. Shikamaru looked at their faces as they had a sort of lightbulb moment.

"Hinata-sensei!" they all exclaimed.

And true enough, it was Hinata Hyuuga who was able to help the Hokage do his duties without having too much trouble and ultimately, she was also the one who caught his heart.

Hinata Hyuuga went down in history as a kunoichi, a clan leader, and the Hokage's wife, adored (and sometimes feared) by everyone (especially by her husband).


	11. Hand in Marriage

**A/N: **I'm on a streak!

**DeisuiNeko** - I just might do that, actually. Hahaha! And gender benders are hard to write especially the names! Ugh.

**Ayrmed** - aw man. It was hard! Especially it was my first time doing that. Maybe with practice I can write better gender benders! Happy Valentines too! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Day 16: Meet the parents

* * *

"What business does the Hokage have to do with the Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga-san, I am not here to talk about politics."

Hiashi's eyebrows raised at the Hokage's formality. He was not used to this kind of Naruto. He was expecting some kind of an outburst but instead, he was now facing a man with a calm yet firm expression.

_This kid has gone a long way._

"Then tell me, young Hokage. What are you doing here?" he said grimly, trying his best to intimidate him, to no avail. He looked at her daughter sitting beside Naruto to

"It's a personal matter," Naruto took a deep breath and held his daughter's hands, "We're getting married."

"Okay."

"No matter what you say or do I am not going to leave her! I'm ready to fight for—eh?"

"I said okay. What are you babbling about?"

Naruto was visibly flustered, not expecting the older Hyuuga's reaction. He looked at Hinata who was smiling lovingly at him, with tears in her eyes. A smile slowly formed from his lips as he let it all sink in. Naruto leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted when he heard Hiashi clear his throat.

"When do you plan on getting married?"

"As soon as possible!"

Hiashi sighed as the usual Naruto came back. He looked at his daughter hoping that she will give him a serious answer.

"We haven't decided on a date yet, father." She was beaming. Hiashi cannot help but think of how Hinata looked like his late wife. She would be gushing right now if she's with them. Seeing their daughter grow up to be a wonderful lady and be married to someone she likes has been a dream for her.

"Well, you better start planning now," he said loudly as the couple in front of him started having their own world.

"H-hai!" they both answered.

"Hinata, please escort your fiance to the gates, I want to talk to you after."

They all stood up. Hiashi approached Naruto and looked at him sternly.

"You better take care of her."

"I will," Naruto stood straight and had a serious expression in his face.

"Good," Hiashi said and started walking. He stopped when he was near Hinata, who smiled at him.

"You should've see his 'I-will-fight-for-your-daughter' speech, father," she said. They both looked at the back of Naruto who was still gathering himself after the ordeal.

"He has a speech prepared?"

Hinata giggled and nodded. "He practiced everyday."


End file.
